Spinal pathologies and disorders such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes correction, fusion, fixation, osteotomy, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. Vertebral tissue, for example, all or a portion of vertebrae, can be treated and/or removed as part of a correction treatment. These correction treatments may employ implants that are manipulated for engagement with vertebrae to position and align one or more vertebrae. This disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.